Akasha's Pantheon
Akasha's Pantheon is the accepted theory of formation of the stars, the universe and the World. It is divided into six epochs, from the Void to present day. First Epoch - Nothing In the beginning there was nothing, a vast void, empty of energy, life, matter, harmony, not chaotic, but not orderly, infinitely cold. This nothing stretched out in every direction, and filled the infinite spaces of the cosmos. But there was a spark, a glimpse of energy, a shard of hope for the immortal universe. The spark reformed over and over, and eventually Koros was made. Koros was just another form of nothing that could make energy out of sorrow, warmth out of the infinite cold. Koros formed the universe, shaping it each cycle, bending it to his will. One day, a creation of his, Akasha, questioned the elder's authority in the nothingness. Koros made vibrance, Akasha dulled it, Koros created energy, Akasha negated it, turning it into the bluish star dust. Throughout ages, they negated eachother untill the void was no more. There was energy, formed by itself, out of star dust, clusters of the dust began to heat up and light up in flames, and Koros lost his powers due to the absence of his lifeline. Now, Akasha ruled supreme in the First World, as it came to be. She shaped the world according to her imagination, not will. She made stars out of ice, galaxies out of grains of sand. In the end, Akasha made light, gave the universe a new, creative form of energy. She invented colour, music, sound and life. Carefully choosing, she selected four of her favourite stars, and gave the darkest her name. These stars, one being blue, one yellow, one green and one dark purple, they contained the seed of life. Akasha made rocks to orbit these stars. She called the blue star Nimron,' '''yellow star '''Helis', green star Serena and the dark, vile one Akasha. Orbiting Nimron there were three worlds, one icy, one barren and the third with water. She added life to all three worlds. Helis recieved seven planets, four being of gas. The third planet was shaped to support life, along with the fourth, but the latter died quickly. Serena was gifted with thirteen worlds, each being embued with life. Finally, the Mother Goddess moved to her star. Around the dark violet star, there was nothing but Koros' void. Akasha therefore gave birth to her favourite world, Pem. She put life on Pem, and gave it constant snowstorms, icebaths and the surface twenty times that of Helis' lifebearer. Hearing about the death of life on Helis' fourth planet, Akasha shed a tear, forming Oktarhia, and wiped her hands off the world, giving birth to Auron. Second Epoch - Formation The cosmos had life, it was chaotic, but welcoming, light, filled with energy. Life came to land, transformed from minute, inferior beings to bigger, smarter ones. But now, Akasha left the cosmos to tend to itself, stars lit up across infinite horizons, millions and millions of worlds came into being. Life, although inferior, crept into the barren rocks, icy wastelands and gas blobs, but Akasha was alone, empty, filled with sorrow, even though she had made perfection, she wasn't perfect. Therefore, the Mother Goddess crafted dark servants for herself, and the Psarh came to be. Arranged according to a strict hierarchy, each guarded the four divine stars, defending them and their companions from danger on their way around the galactic core. The cosmos was now arranged according to rules, water fell down from the sky, warm heated the cold, sound moved using matter, light was faster than everything but darkness. Years passed, and intelligent life came to be, originating from the four stars, each the same, but each so different. This life didn't know about the other children of Akasha, about their brothers and sisters, yet they thought about what is up there, in the sky, each believed in one or the other form of Akasha, reckognising her as the supreme deity, yet her favourite child, Pem's Oktarh, had a direct link to her. Akasha made servants, each shaped to serve one purpose, each darker than the heart's vilest secret. Once, a servant of her will, Hi'tan, wanted a greater role in the universal order. Akasha, as benevolent as only she can be, gave him direct control over Helis, giving him penultimate power in the cosmos. Realising what she had done to extend her power and manage the worlds without actually doing so, she gave the first Psarh a lowly form of control above Pam, letting him and his decendants settle only in the westernmost part of Oktarhia, where the Oktarh hadn't settled. Choosing the best guardians of other worlds, she made the so-called 'Gods', giving them powers unimaginably small compared to her own, but she still needed to somehow reach out into the infinite beyond without having to worry about her children. Third Epoch - Evil As countless eons passed, the universe was left with no supervision other than that of the Gods of lesser form. Throughout these eons, they carefully watched all the worlds with undivided attention. Ages upon ages, they remained watching until Hi'tan, the favourite God of Akasha's, revolted out of anger. While Akasha was away, he was free to do as he wished, having penultimate power, second only to the Mother Goddess. Waging a war of infinite destruction against the other Gods, Hi'tan desolated the universe, filling nearly infinite expanses with a cold, barren void. In this new epoch of evil, all universal bodies were for the first time introduced to death. Category:Oktarh Mythology